


levelling the playing field

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Not tagged m/m because they are not male but its in universe, Other, Rimming, Smut, i guess, im so sorry yall this is gross im gross im gonna log off forever bye, lots of effort used to not use certain words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "It's hard to tell where they stand now. Since Gigi got on her knees for her, with the flimsy excuse of helping her relax."Or:Its in universe smut, loosely a sequel to "just out of sight" which i'll link to inside! This one is a little more graphic fair warning! Crygi dont interact
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	levelling the playing field

**Author's Note:**

> For part 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438739
> 
> So this is a prompt for a pal on tumblr, hope you like it!

It was all over. Gigi could barely believe it. 

They made it. The top of the pack. Its exhilarating. It is their last night in the hotel, and everyone is down at the bar, getting just a little more tipsy than usual and enjoying each others company before they all part ways. 

Gigi is sure this must be the best she’ll ever feel, and bunched into a table with the rest of the top girls, she can barely keep her head on straight. They planned to only have a drink or two, as exhaustion was catching up with all of them. The weeks of high stress and no sleep was not ideal, and all of them were excited to get home and sleep for a week. 

Its almost midnight when Gigi decides she can’t handle another shot, no matter how much Jaida chides her, and she needs to turn in. There’s already a plan in place to meet for breakfast in the morning, before they all make their way to the airport, so she doesn’t feel too bad leaving earlier than the rest. 

Crystal watches her stand, a strange look in her eyes. There was no tension between them after their moment, only yesterday, but Gigi still feels a flush rush up her neck. 

Its hard to tell where they stand now. Since Gigi got on her knees for her, with the flimsy excuse of helping her relax. Gigi is sure that Crystal saw right through that, and it makes her want to hide away for the rest of her life where hopefully she’ll never have to face it. But they’re tied together forever now, especially once the season starts airing, and she knows she won’t be able to avoid her. 

Gigi waves off the rest of the girls, telling them she will see them in the morning, and is about to take her leave, before she hears Crystal’s voice ring out. 

“Wait, I think I’ll go with you.” Crystal is already gathering up her things, chugging down the last of her drink in one giant gulp. “I’m so tired.” 

She almost sounds sarcastic, and Gigi’s eyes narrow, even as nerves tickle away at her stomach. She’s not sure she wants to walk with Crystal, never mind be alone with Crystal. The other queen squeezes out past Jackie, and dashes to Gigi’s side, a big gin on her face as she links their arms. 

Their rooms are right next to each other, and the idea suddenly made Gigi feel excited, but she doesn’t let it show. They make small talk, talking about nothing as their wait for the elevator, and Gigi’s nerves only become a problem when the doors clang shut behind them, trapping her in the small space with the last person she wanted to be trapped in a small space with. 

“Are we allowed to talk about it?” Crystal breaks the silence, voice unsure. It sounded wrong on her. She attempts to meet Gigi’s eyes, trying to have an actual conversation, but Gigi childishly ignores her. “I’ll keep asking, if we don’t talk about it now. Will press week be a better time?” 

Gigi groans and wrenches her arm out of Crystal’s, and doesn’t pay attention to the hurt look on the other queens face as she reaches toward to press the button for their floor. 

“What’s there to talk about?” Her voice didn’t sound like her own, seeming shaky and deep. She didn’t like the way it rang against the narrow walls. 

Crystal huffs, and Gigi can see her rolling her eyes out of her peripherals. “You,” Crystal makes her way closer, and Gigi feels her skin prickle with the nearness. “On your knees,” Gigi closes her eyes like an instinct to block out the moment, embarrassment taking over, even while the imagery Crystal is building flashes behind her eyelids. Crystal is close enough that she can feel her breath on her neck. “With my dick, in your mouth? Shouldn’t we talk about that?” 

There’s a beat of silence, where Gigi’s brain dial tones and offers her nothing, before the doors click open with a chime, and Crystal takes her hand again. She guides her through the halls, walking purposefully, until they reach their doors. Crystal stops so suddenly, Gigi almost collides with her. 

When she turns, Gigi wonders if that will be that, if Crystal will drop the subject and they will go their separate ways. It doesn’t seem that Crystal has the same thought. She is smiling at Gigi, and, while Gigi is still off balance, pulls her in close. 

“Geege.” She says, and Gigi manages to meet her gaze. Its soft, wary, like she’s really trying to think before she speaks, and it doesn’t seem natural on such a person. “Are we okay?” 

Crystal’s furrowed brow elicits a new feeling in Gigi, and she stumbles over herself too comfort her, to smoothen out the stress in Crystal’s eyes. “No, I mean yeah. There’s nothing that wouldn’t be okay.” 

“Okay, but I don’t really believe that right now.” Crystal brushes her off, and her face displays no change. “I think I’m going to go home and when I see you again, it’ll be weird. I don’t want that.” 

The producers have given up on keeping everyone out of each others space. The season is over, the top queens set in stone, and there is no point on keeping much of an eye on them anymore. For that, Gigi is grateful. She’s glad no one is around to watch her squirm under Crystal’s words. Still, she worried about others wandering the halls stumbling upon them, and goes out on a limb. 

“Can we talk about this inside?” she asks, desperation dripping from her voice, and Crystal just nods, evidentially waiting for Gigi to take the lead. Gigi’s room isn’t clean, in fact it’s a mess, because she didn’t sleep much with the stress of the upcoming challenge, but the bed is made, and Crystal follows her inside, taking a seat there. Gigi inclines to stand. 

“Do you like me?” Crystal breaks the icy air. 

Gigi fidgets awkwardly. “I don’t know.” 

“What does that mean?” 

Gigi’s hands slide into her pockets to give them something to do. “I don’t think drag race is a good place to judge anything.” She tries to play off her words in a joking manner, but it doesn’t really work. If anything, Crystal seemed to grow more antsy. 

Crystal reaches out to her, grabbing the bottom of her sweater to drag her over to the bed. Gigi didn’t fight her, because that would be weird, and takes a seat. 

“Gigi…” Crystal says, and it’s a little to much. 

“Like, obviously I wanted to do it, so…” Gigi shrugs, trailing off. 

Gigi isn’t looking, so she misses the way Crystal brightens, and the twinkle in her eye as her mind went through some notions.

Crystal slides to her knees. “Then lets level the field.” 

Gigi doesn’t know what to do. Crystal’s hands settle on her upper thigh, and she’s called back to the day before, when Crystal did the same, and when she stopped her. But now that they’re in private, and Crystal is looking up at her and waiting for permission, Gigi doesn’t see what’s stopping her. 

Because she does want this, and that much should be obvious. 

She nods, slow and steadily, until Crystal smiles, and surges up to kiss her. Gigi met her this time, nerves fading fast when Crystal’s hands began to move, climbing her legs up to her waist, avoiding getting to close to where her jeans were already feeling a little tight with anticipation. 

Her own hands find their way into Crystal’s hair, pulling her in to deepen the kiss while Crystal fumbles blindly with her belt buckle. She makes quick work of it, and pulls harshly to drag it away from Gigi’s body, where she tosses it on the floor, and moves on to pull her zipper down, popping the button open like second nature. 

Gigi breaks the kiss to pull her top over her head, and Crystal recalibrates quickly, dipping low to press hot kisses across her chest, and standing so she could push her down against the mattress. Crystal shrugs her own shirt off, as Gigi struggles to shimmy her pants down her legs, but gives up when Crystal bats her hands away, determined to go about this her own way. 

Crystal doesn’t go straight for her remaining clothes, and leans up to kiss her again instead. Gigi managed to get her jeans down past her ass, and did most of the work for her, so she takes her time, fingers dancing delicately over the sensitive skin near her navel until Gigi can’t handle it and tosses her head back, out of reach. 

Crystal takes it as a sign. 

She makes her way back down to her knees in front of Gigi. “Do you have lube?” She asks.

“Do you?” Crystal quirks a brow, but it didn’t matter. She doesn’t need it anyway. She slips her fingers under the waistband of Gigi’s underwear, appreciating the way Gigi’s hips jump to meet her hand. 

“Are you ready?” She asks. Gigi pushes herself up on her elbows to look down at her. She’s breathing hard, and her reactions so far have curiosity manifesting in Crystal. She wants to know what else she can draw out of her, wants to experiment with her body until she knows every arch of it. 

“Please touch me.” Gigi says once she has caught her breath and realises she needs to verbalise this. “Please Crystal.” 

Usually, Crystal is one to tease. She enjoys knowing her partners want her. But she does know that, that Gigi needs her, because of Gigi’s harsh grip of her hair when she dips to kiss her through her clothing, where her arousal is becoming obvious. Gigi groans, her own hands quickly reaching down to try and rid herself of the last piece of fabric separating herself from Crystal’s mouth. 

Crystal bats her away, only to do it herself, dragging Gigi’s underwear down her legs until they rest alongside her pants. She licks her hand, making sure its slick, before she wraps it around Gigi’s length, running along it in slow motions as she watches her. 

Gigi moans at the contact, but she clearly wants more, and Crystal wants to give it so her. She wraps her lips around the head of her dick, swirling her tongue along the sensitive tip. Gigi’s breath catches in her throat, and Crystal feels her long nails dig into her scalp. Gigi groans out her name, and Crystal doubles down, excited by the sound. 

As her hand picks up speed, she ducks her head to give the rest of Gigi’s body attention. Her legs are spread as wide as they can be, and Crystal dips between them to lick lazily down towards her entrance, making sure to give attention to every inch of her as she does. 

Gigi’s body lurches forward, into her hand, as Crystal makes contact her with her hole. She looks up at her, where Gigi’s head is still handing back, facing the ceiling as she enjoys what is being done to her. 

“Look at me.” Crystal says, punctuating her words by twisting her tongue against her, before dipping inside. Gigi’s lips fall open, and she is clearly trying and failing to follow the command. Her upper body shudders with the effort, while Crystal’s tongue curls inside her, a silent reminder that she needs to look up, because Crystal is in charge here. 

Eventually she manages, and Crystal revels in it. Her hand is still jerking roughly up and down, but the angle isn’t perfect, and she knows she can’t keep it up forever. She catches Gigi’s eyes, huge and dark as they are, and leans up on her knees again, keeping her head low. She laps at her, as Gigi bores down against her, looking for more. 

Crystal’s free hand deftly undoes her own jeans and reaches inside, palming herself to the image above her, and she groans, sending shockwaves up Gigi’s body until she is tight as a bowstring. Crystal has her where she wants her, and withdraws. She’s working both of them now, and she already feels her stomach tightening each time the other queen sighs her name. But her arm is cramping, and she wants to taste her. 

She keeps placing kisses as she moves up, along every strip of skin she can, until she replaces her hand with her mouth, drawing as much of Gigi into her as she can. She holds herself there, her throat clenching around her. She doesn’t have trouble, and the moans spilling from Gigi’s lips make the way her hips jut worth it. Gigi’s hand is still curling in her hair, iron strong and painful, but Crystal wishes it was harder. 

Crystal’s hand draws up from beneath her to cup her balls as her throat constricts around her. She’s not sure that she could move even if she wanted too, and lets Gigi set the pace happily, running her tongue along the underside of her as she thrusts into her mouth. 

Gigi doesn’t take long after that before Crystal feels her tighten. 

“I-I’m-” Gigi doesn’t get anything else out in way of warning, before she cums hard down Crystal’s throat, her back arching and sending her deeper inside as she does. Crystal tries to keep her throat open as much as she can, and Gigi releases her hold on her just in time to avoid choking her. 

Crystal licks her lips, swallowing deeply and leans in for a kiss before Gigi can even catch her breath. “There,” She says. “Now its not weird.”

“Whatever you say.” Gigi gasps. She’s fallen back against the sheets, and her energy is shot. Crystal straddles her for a moment to kiss her, making sure Gigi gets a taste of herself on her tongue, and tears away just as Gigi seems to be coming back from her brink. She quickly slides off of her, and goes to retrieve her shirt from the floor. “Where are you going?” Gigi asks. 

“Back to my room.” Crystal replies, giving her a little smile as she does her buttons back up. Most of them aren’t even in the right holes. 

“But what about you?” 

“I think you’re missing the point of this one for one thing, but, um, I kinda helped myself out.” Gigi’s eyes are drawn to the dark patch on the front of Crystal’s jeans, and she’s flushes at the thought. “Don’t look its embarrassing!” Crystal’s hand calls to hide it, but the damage is done, and Gigi cant stop fixating on it.

“I think we’re passed that now.” Gigi murmurs, but reaches down to pull up her pants, feeling awkward now that Crystal had reorganised herself. Crystal watches her for a moment, before she strides over, taking Gigi’s face in her hands and kissing her. Its softer than before, less needy and quick, and Gigi melts against her, her shaky limbs doing nothing to hide how much she enjoys it. 

It doesn’t last long, and Crystal nips her lip as she backs away. “Anyway, what you said earlier, about not being sure? Keep me updated, okay?” Gigi nods, even as Crystal has already turned around to make her way out. She walks confidently for someone walking around with a cum strain, and Gigi kind of wants to laugh at her. 

Just before she leaves through the door, Crystal turns to shoot her a wink and a quick air kiss, before she’s gone, and Gigi is alone in the room. Her thought race rapidly, and she looks at her phone for the time. She needs to be up in six hours for her flight, but she doesn’t think she’ll be able to sleep. 

The wall behind her bed connects her to Crystal’s room, and if she listens hard enough, she can hear her moving around in there, before the sound of the shower turning on drowns her out. Gigi guesses she should be doing the same, but can’t bring herself to move. She has a lot of things to do, but instead she lies prone on the bed where Crystal left her.

Eventually, she’ll get up to pack her clothes and shower and hopefully get a few hours of sleep in, but right now, all she can think of is the next time she sees Crystal, she’s going to have a speech prepared. 

She has a lot of thinking to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay leave a comment if you want i guess im sorry


End file.
